


Zitao, Zitao, I Love You

by secretlylovingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlylovingexo/pseuds/secretlylovingexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun needs to tell Zitao how he feels about the other boy, and nothing could stop him. Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zitao, Zitao, I Love You

06.30 AM

Sehun can’t stop looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“Today! Yes. Today. I will tell him my feelings,” he said, full of determination.

He grabbed all of his belongings and rushed to the school building as fast as he could. He couldn’t wait to meet the love of his life. He rushed to school just to see the face he loves to see everyday. His Tao.

 

08.00 AM

School had already started, but Sehun hasn’t arrived yet, leaving Tao there, restlessly sitting on his chair. He lost count of how many time his eyes have met Sehun’s empty chair. Where is he? He’s unusually late!! Tao is usually the one who’s late. Sehun shouldn’t be late — not when he is the one who sent those sad and melancholy messages last night and asked Tao to come to school early.

Tao did come early and left his breakfast untouched, which is very unusual. He’s just very, very, angry right now!

12.00 PM

Even when lunch break came, Sehun still hasn’t shown up yet. That’s it! Tao grabbed his lunch and a couple of cigarettes and made his way to the school rooftop. He won’t wait any longer for that brat to show up.

Tao finished his lunch and ignited his cigarette with trembling hands. ‘ _Where is he_ ,’ he thought deep to himself, worriedly.  
 

Not too long after, the rooftop door opened roughly along with a huge sound of ‘BANG!’.

It startled Tao. He looked straight away toward the opened door, checking to see who was the brat who dared to disturb his time on the rooftop.

He nearly exploded, but suddenly fell silent when he saw who was the one behind the door. It was Sehun. Finally!

Mixed feelings stirred inside him, but he kept his mouth shut. He was so relieved, almost on the brink of crying, but he was mad at the same time. However, after seeing Sehun’s face for a few seconds, he found that all his mixed emotions just simply disappeared. Tao didn’t know where the feelings went, and  _why_  they disappeared. 

Tao stood silently, not really sure what should he do. Should he scream first or should he just show Sehun how relieved he is? He had no idea what to do, but one thing that he knows for sure is that Sehun had a different air around him than usual. Maybe it had something to do with the reason he had been constantly sad and unfocused since yesterday.

Sehun, on the other side, looked at Tao with passionate eyes. He was determined not to fail again this time. He  _has_  to tell Tao that he loved him for God knows how long. Because of this, he doesn’t even have the slightest clue that Tao has been worried sick for him this entire time and that he’s ready to get mad at him.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” is the first thing that comes out of Tao’s mouth when he could at last voice his frustration out. “You told me to come early and you’re the one that’s late? Don’t I deserve some explanation here?”

After saying that last word, a tear fell from Tao’s eyes. It surprised Sehun that Tao became that worried about him. A little voice inside his head saying, “Of course he’s that worried, you are his  _best_  friend after all.”

“I-I . . . I have no idea you would be this worried. I’m so sorry, Tao-zi,” Sehun genuinely apologized.

Sehun stepped forward a little closer to his *gulp* best friend.

“Tao-ya, I’m really really sorry. I run into a little accident and ended up helping to deliver the injured to the hospital. But I rushed here as fast as I could! I’m truly sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you like that.” He frowned.

A long, unbreakable, and silent barrier stood between the two of them for a minute. Tao tried to digest Sehun’s explanation, while Sehun thought about what he could do to make Tao forgive him. But before he could try anything, Tao broke the silence.

“Fine...” he whispered, as if not really sure about forgiving the other this early. “But now, tell me why were you so sad last night on the phone, and what ‘things’ do you want to tell me?”

Sehun smiled widely when he heard the question. ‘ _I will tell him this time_ ,’ he thought, ‘ _I can do this. I will do this_!’

Sehun could feel his heart beating faster and faster. ‘ _Now is the time_ ,’ he thought.

 

“Actually, this is some thing I couldn’t say to you for a long time ago. I kept it for a long time, and now I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

Gulping hard, he continue, “Tao-zi, please don’t be mad, and don’t scream when you hear this. If you don’t feel the same way, please just say so and please don’t hate me because of this.”

Tao give him a small nod.

Sehun took a deep, deep breath before finally said,

“I-I... like you, Tao-zi.”

“..... Sehunnie.......”

“........well, that’s it. What do you think?”

“....I-I’m not sure. I like you too. You know that, don’t you, Sehunnie....”

Sehun stayed silent before continuing,

“No, Huang Zitao. I don’t think you understand. Not that kind of like. This kind of like.....”

Sehun grabbed both of Tao’s arms and pushed him to the wall, only to give him a deep, passionate kiss. He did it without thinking about the consequences. No, actually, he just didn’t want to think about it at all. Let it be. But for now, he will enjoy this sweet moment that probably won’t happen for too long — or twice.

When he finally pulled himself away from Tao, the only thing he could think and feel was the feeling of Tao’s soft and warm lips that still lingered on his, which probably won’t go away any time soon.

On the other hand, Tao’s body felt stiff and empty. He slid his body down to the floor in shock. The fact that his best friend just stole a kiss from him was not what shocked him — it was the fact that he didn’t hate the kiss.

Tao raised his head and took a look at his best friend, who was starting to look desperate and like he is ready to disappear at any moment.

Tao couldn’t really understand the feeling that he felt slowly crawling inside of him either, but he’s pretty sure this is how Sehun’s feelings for him felt like. Before he realized, his hand had already made its way to Sehun’s hand, grabbing it and forcing Sehun to turn towards him and hear,

“Sehunnie... I mean it. I understand better now. I like you, too.”

At first, Sehun couldn’t really believe what his ears were hearing, but that serious face and puppy eyes really does belong to his honest best friend. His beloved best friend.

Not sure what to say or how to react, Sehun dropped to the ground and covered his face with both his hands.

“Sehunnie...” Tao called out with his sad aegyo (spoiled brat expression), but Sehun ignored it.

“Sehunnieee!!” Tao called once again. Still no response.

The third time, fourth time, and so on, Tao kept trying to garner a response from Sehun until the calling gets annoying.

“Tao-ya, stop it! What?”

“Why are you ignoring me? Didn’t you just confess your love to me a minute ago?”

“Yes...”

“So why are you ignoring me???” Tao pouted.

“It’s... it’s because after all this time, I’ve practiced how I would confess. I never hoped that I would get a response — moreover a  _positive_  response — from you. I-I just don’t know what to do... or even say...”

Tao tried to understand Sehun’s reasoning and it brought a smirk to his face. He quickly put on his seductive face and moved in front of Sehun, who was still covering his face with both hands.

“What are you doing, Zitao? Don’t try to do anything funny!” shouted Sehun, hands still over his face.

“I won’t do anything funny. Only this...”

He leaned forward and pulled Sehun’s hands away from his face. He gave Sehun a little peck on the nose and pulled him, while leaning backward and guiding Sehun’s hand to hold his. Poor Sehun only followed Tao’s direction.

By the time Sehun had realized what happened, he was already positioned on top of his adorable, bratty panda. After he finally managed to think clearly with his brain, the sight of Tao’s naughty eyes and lips under him truly cleared his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was in a good or bad way, but this time, he knew he won’t stop.

He practically jumped to give his naughty panda a little nib. Tao, although he didn’t really understand how to respond since he was straight as fell until a minute ago, let out a bunch of crude moans when Sehun accidentally shoved his foot between Tao’s leg.

They were half-naked by the time they realized what happened and none of them really tried to shove the other away. They were pretty much entangled in each other right now.

"Tao-zi,...." called Sehun, stopping all of his action.

"Yes, Sehunnie...." answered Tao lazily, want to quickly get pampered by Sehun's kisses more.

"....I-I...love you....." said Sehun finally, after a long pause.

It brings small chuckled into Tao's seductive pair of lips and then a whisper of "Me too" before he nibbled on Sehun’s earlobe pretty roughly, making Sehun jolt in pleasure.

After 5 minutes of exploring, Tao figured out which parts of Sehun would pleasure him the most. He smirked and Sehun knows doom when he sees it. He closed his eyes in resignation to the pleasure.

Tao sure knew how to please a man. It was kind of weird, since it hasn’t been an hour since he was stripped of his ‘straight man’ title and it had been just 5 minutes since he started bobbing his head down Sehun’s length — and the boy was already preparing himself to release.

“You can put it in my mo—” Tao stopped talking to open his mouth widely, receiving the other boy’s sudden release.

“So-hhh-sorry Tao-zi... You were just too good...”

Tao gulped Sehun’s milk as sluttishly as he could to spur Sehun’s sex drive back. He completely succeeded.

The lump between Sehun’s leg was now ready to take on round two, with an ex-straight man under him, opening his legs wide in a slutty manner. Sehun couldn’t even think about giving Tao stretching prep first. He pushed his huge, long member hard into Tao’s virgin hole.

“Arrgghhh!!!” Tao screamed in horror as Sehun’s big member tore him apart. “S-slowdown, Hunnie-ah!”

“Can’t do, babe! I can’t hold myself, hhh, anymore! It’s, hhhh, your own, hhh, fault!” Sehun screamed back at Tao while driving his member fast, back, and forward. He shoved it hard and deep into Tao.

After a few minutes of pain, the spark of pleasure started to sting on Tao’s hole and he started to crave for more!

Tao screamed Sehun’s name, asking for more which Sehun obeyed right away.

"Zitao!! You're so good!!"

"You too, hunnie....Aaahh..." Zitao screamed in pleasure.

Sehun push his body forward near Tao's ear and whisper in everytime he pushed himself inside Tao. "Zitao,....aah, Zitao I love you! Zitao, I love you, hh, so much!!!"

They both rode to the peak of pleasure after long, crazy and rough sex only to cuddle against each other afterward. They didn’t really care about the fact that they were still on the school’s rooftop.

After five minutes of cuddling, Sehun rose and give a shy little peck on Tao’s cheek.

“I have to get back first, and go to the teacher to take care of my marked absence today. Will you be okay by yourself?”

Tao smiled cutely and nodded.

Sehun gave him a smile of his own, and then quickly re-dressed and disappeared behind the door.

15.00 PM

Tao took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling, but he still couldn’t hide his happy smile. Sehun and he are what now? Lovers? He giggled to himself, thinking about what he should do next with Sehun. Today was the day they’ve become so intimate and Tao would never forget it.

He then dressed himself and got back to the class he missed.

He opened the door to the classroom whistling, but suddenly stopped because he felt the air inside the class was really tense. The other students and even the teacher looked strangely at him. Did they know that he just did something embarrassing on the rooftop? No, that’s probably not it. So why...?

“Tao...” Suho, the class president approached him with a solemn face. The face Tao has always hated. “I’m so sorry. I know you were close with him.”

“Huh?” Tao tried to catch the meaning of the sentence, but failed.

Kris and Luhan approached him, too, with the same sad faces.

“What’s wrong with you guys???” Tao, asked, voice rising.

“You don’t know?” Suho questioned, looking shocked with widening eyes.

Tao, who was still puzzled, once again asked them, “What is this? What’s wrong with you guys? The air is so tense — what is with the sad expressions on your faces?” He turned to the class president. “What do you mean ‘I know you were close with him’? Who’s  _him_?” 

Suho nervously turned to Kris and Luhan, who were throwing desperate expressions at each other, until finally, Lay grabbed Tao shoulder and said, “Zitao, Sehun is gone. He was involved in an accident this morning on his way to school and...”

Suddenly, Tao remembered the touches he had just felt and the feelings of the kisses which still lingered on his whole body. He remembered the pleasure, the sound, and the sweat that they had just shared. The love they had just finally confessed to each other.

“Tao-zi, I love you...” He could still picture Sehun’s smile after saying those sweet words.

Lay kept talking in the background, and Tao closed off his ears with both of his hands. Even when he finally realized what had happened, his consciousness refused to accept it.

“NO!! NOO!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He screamed in horror.

Suho, Kris, Luhan, and Lay look at each other, sympathetically. They tried to calm Tao down, while Tao kept chanting the same sentence over and over again.

“Who the hell was that then... Nooo!! He’s not dead!! He’s not!!!!” whispered Tao, more to himself rather than to the others. When he finally calmed down, his eyes went blank and his vision became fuzzy and darker — then, he fainted. All of his friend tried to give him a hand and carried him to the medical room.

After that, Tao’s life had never been the same. Even until now, he could still hear his Sehun calling his name sweetly,

**“ _Zitao, Zitao! I love you!_ ”**

 

 

**[END]**


End file.
